301 - World Enough and Time
World Enough and Time ist die 301. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 11. Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Freundschaft führt den Doctor zu der unbedachtesten Entscheidung, die er jemals traf. Gefangen in einem gigantischen Raumschiff am Rande eines Schwarzen Loches verliert er jemanden, den er um jeden Preis beschützen wollte. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen oder gerät die gesamte Situation außer Kontrolle? Die Zeit selbst wird zum größten Feind des Time Lords ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die erste Szene entspricht vom Aufbau her den letzten Szenen von The Tenth Planet, nur dass hier der Doctor aus der TARDIS nach draußen stürmt und dort zusammenbricht. *Bereits zu Beginn wird die kommende Regeneration des Zwölften gezeigt. *Missy stellt sich als "Doctor Who" vor und erklärt der verwirrten Bill gegenüber, dass das der volle Name des Doctors ist, dieser diesen jedoch wegen der häufigen Gegenfrage abkürzt. *Als der Doctor dann aus der TARDIS stürmt, nutzt er dann tatsächlich erstmals sein volles Pseudonym. (Damit wird gegen das ungeschriebene Gesetz der Serie verstoßen, nachdem sich der Doctor niemals selbst als "Doctor Who" vorstellt.) *Als Hauptgrund, warum der Doctor ihr vertraut, meint Missy, dass sie zusammen aufgewachsen seien. (The Sound of Drums) *Während eines Gesprächs mit Bill zeigt der Doctor Unverständnis für die Tatsache, dass Menschen nur ein Herz hätten. (The Power Of Three) *Bereits einmal hatte der Doctor mit einer Raumstation/einem Raumschiff in der Nähe eines Schwarzen Loches zu tun. (The Impossible Planet) *Der Doctor versucht den Zeitdilatationseffekt in der Nähe des Schwarzen Loches zu erklären, erfährt aber, dass sein Gegenüber ein Hausmeister ist und meint, dass das ein guter Job sei. (The Caretaker) *Die Erinnerungen des Doctors an seine Zeit auf der Akademie liegen so weit zurück, dass er sich nur noch vage daran erinnern kann, dass er damals ein Junge war, genau wie der Master seinerzeit. (Listen) *Angesprochen auf die Tatsache, dass Time Lords, was ihr Geschlecht angeht, wohl variable sind, meint der Doctor, dass seine Spezies sehr hoch entwickelt und zu alt für die Konzepte von Geschlechtern und Vorurteilen ist. (Hell Bent) *Darauf kontert Bill gleich, warum sich seine Spezies dann Time Lords nennt. Der Doctor ist zu überrumpelt um auf die Time Ladies hinzuweisen. *Als sich der Master gegenüber seiner zukünftigen Inkarnation enttarnt, meint er, dass er sich früher so gerne verkleidet hat und er sich fragt, ob das immer noch der Fall ist. (The Mind of Evil u.a.) *Der Master verändert sein Erscheinungsbild, damit Bill ihn nicht als ihren ehemaligen Premierminister Harold Saxon wiedererkennt. (The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords) *Der Doctor wechselt zwischen einer langsamen und einer schnellen Zeitzone und kommt wiedermal zu spät. (The Girl Who Waited) *Die Cybermen (alter Konfiguration) nutzen die selben Stimmmuster wie die Cybermen aus The Tenth Planet. *Das ist das erste Mal im Verlauf der Serie, dass der Master A: in mehreren Inkarnationen auftaucht und B: sich diese Inkarnationen zusammenschließen. Der Doctor dagegen hat so etwas schon öfters getan oder wurde den Umständen entsprechend dazu gezwungen. (The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors, The Two Doctors, The Day of the Doctor) **Außerhalb der Serie passierte solch ein Zusammentreffen jedoch bereits: Im Hörspiel The Two Masters begegnen sich der Dreizehnte Master und eine zukünftige Inkarnation. ***Außerdem sind sich die hier auftretenden Inkarnationen laut dem Comic The Abominable Showmen bereits begegnet, als Missy fünf ihrer vergangen Inkarnationen zu einer Band zusammenruft, um bei einem Auftritt in der Sendung Battle of the Bands Beyond Stars die Zuschauer zu hypnotisieren. Es ist allerdings möglich, dass die einzelnen Master diese Zusammenkunft vergessen haben, wie es bei Begegnungen mit einem vergangenen/zukünftigen Ich üblich ist. *Der Master erwähnt, dass sie vor der "Genesis der Cybermen" stehen. Tatsächlich sollte es während der Ära des Vierten Doctors einen Handlungsbogen mit dem Titel Genesis of the Cybermen (in Anlehnung an das sehr erfolgreiche Genesis of the Daleks) geben, der jedoch nie realisiert wurde. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Mastering der Folge war ziemlich knapp, ähnlich knapp wie das der darauffolgenden Episode The Doctor Falls. Nur wenige Wochen vor der Erstausstrahlung war es abgeschlossen. Wäre etwas schief gegangen, hätte der Ausstrahlungstermin nicht eingehalten werden können. *John Simm hatte sich für seine Rückkehr in die Rolle des Masters einen Bart wachsen lassen, was als Anspielung auf die klassischen Inkarnationen des Masters (spezifisch die erste und die Tremas-Inkarnation) gedacht war. en:World Enough and Time (TV story) es:World Enough and Time cy:World Enough and Time (stori deledu) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2017 Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Nardole) Kategorie:Stories (Bill Potts) Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Cybermen-Stories Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)